


Spoiled

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Bad Daddy Argent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biker Chris, Blow Jobs, Chris Argent has a big dick, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Denial, POV Lydia Martin, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: His knee shoves her thighs apart as he rummages in a drawer off to the side. “I only had two rules, and the first one was ‘Allison doesn’t find out’.” She hears the click of a lube bottle, and goes to stand up because this, this isn’t—“But you decided in all your bratty glory to throw yourself at me in front of her, which means I only have two choices.”





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts), [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> So, because of Murphy's Law (bad week, power outage yesterday, migraines, my period, brain fog), this is late. But here, have some porn. 
> 
> Credit/Blame: Triangulum is basically at fault for this whole mess, because she spawned the first part and the idea for this universe, but Bunnywest and DenaCeleste are the reason the sequel was written. I'd hate them both if I didn't love them so much. BIG thank-yous to BelleAmante and Bunny for reassuring me that this didn't suck, I hadn't buggered it up completely, and more thanks to Belle for the beta job. <3

 

Lydia feels her stomach drop when she sees his eyes narrow, and has a split second to think that maybe—just maybe—she miscalculated before he turns to his daughter. “Sweetheart, will you go on upstairs? I think I need to have a talk with your friend about boundaries.”

Allison nods, all but running up the stairs, and Lydia wonders how much damage control she’ll have to do. She’s flirted with Chris in front of Allie before, but not to this extent. She smiles at him, but it slides off her face as he grips her upper arm and hauls her towards his office.

Which. That is _not_ where she’d hoped this would go. The hardwood in there is murder on her knees.

He doesn’t speak until the door is shut behind them. He doesn’t yell, but the hard look in his eyes is scarier, somehow. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

She takes a deep breath and refuses to back down. “It’s been nearly a month. You’ve been ignoring me, and I don’t appreciate it.”

For some reason, it makes his lips twist in amusement. “Really. And you thought you’d get my attention by doing the one thing I explicitly told you not to do?”

Her heartbeat quickens, but she makes a show of shrugging. “It worked, didn’t it?” She casts a flirty look at the bulge she can see in his jeans, and slinks a little closer. “You gonna give me what we both want, or are you gonna refuse to make a point?”

He smirks, then moves too quickly for her to track. In a blink she’s bent over his desk, heart in her throat. “See, the thing is, you don’t call the shots here. You might get away with being a spoiled little princess with the punks your own age, but that shit doesn’t fly with me.”

His hands release her to flip her skirt up and tug her panties down, and she feels fear war with arousal in her gut. “What are you doing?”

His knee shoves her thighs apart as he rummages in a drawer off to the side. “I only had two rules, and the first one was ‘Allison doesn’t find out’.” She hears the click of a lube bottle, and goes to stand up because this, this isn’t—“But you decided in all your bratty glory to throw yourself at me in front of her, which means I only have two choices.”

The hand he plants on her lower back keeps her still as he sinks slick fingers inside her, twisting and scissoring. Lydia has a moment to be grateful she’s already wet before Chris speaks again, interrupting her train of thought. “I can either punish you so you know better than to push me again, or I can kick your spoiled ass out of my house and get my pleasure elsewhere.”

She’s so incensed she can’t help but scoff. “You wouldn’t. I’ve given you the best blowjobs you’ve ever had.”

He chuckles, and there’s something mean in it she’s never heard from him before. She’s not sure whether to be relieved or worried when he pulls his fingers out. “You are far from the only good fuck in this town.” She hears him unbuckle and pull down the zip of his jeans, and then the head of his cock rubs between her lips. “So, are you gonna take my cock like a good girl, or are you going back to teenage boys who need a map to find your clit?”

Lydia grits her teeth so she doesn’t curse him out. She hates having his cock in her, and he knows it. But she hates the thought of giving up his mouth more. “Fine,” she mutters.

He leans forward, pushing against her but not pressing inside. Yet. “What was that, princess? You choosing your pride, or your cunt?”

She doesn’t respond to that. “Get in me.”

“That’s what I thought.”

He doesn’t waste any more time, sinking inside her with a groan. She struggles to breathe—he’s huge, much too thick for her to take comfortably or easily, even after being stretched and lubed, and all she can hope is that he won’t want to draw it out. One hand grips the back of her neck, holding her down against his desk, and she doesn’t protest. She understands that this is punishment.

Which is probably why Chris sets a leisurely pace, hips rolling smoothly. “It’s a real shame you don’t like being fucked. Your little cunt squeezes so sweetly around me.”

“You’re too big for it to feel good,” she gasps. He knows. She knows he does, but she can’t help reminding him when he’s carving her open like this.

“I sure am, princess. That’s what’s gonna make this effective.” He braces his other hand on the desk by her hip. “Now you hold on. I’m gonna enjoy myself, and you’re gonna be good and take the pounding you earned.”

She doesn’t have time to agree or protest before his hips are slapping against her ass. She grits her teeth and tries to ride it out, to focus on anything else, but she can’t. There’s only the slap of their skin meeting, his grunts and pants, the strain in her lower back and the sharp feeling of being too full every time he thrusts home.

Her calves are on the verge of cramping when she asks, “You close?”

His thrusts slow, and she wants to scream. This part needs to be over with. “You know, not everyone thinks taking my cock is a punishment.”

“That’s not what I asked,” she grits out.

He rocks in hard, and it makes her gasp. “You know, I’m starting to think you might just be more trouble than you’re worth, princess.” He leans down to whisper in her ear, grinding deep as he does. “I found a girl who’s so much sweeter than you. Her little cunt loves my cock, loves being so full she can’t help but come.”

Rage burns in her chest at the implication, and she can’t stop the words that bubble up out of her throat. “Stop trying to bait me with some side-piece you don’t even _have_ , and put your back into it already.”

Chris tuts. “Let’s put that mouth to better use, shall we?” He pulls out, and she would moan, but she knows what’s coming—and, sure enough, he spins her around before pushing her toward the floor.

She sinks to her knees, but slowly. It doesn’t matter—his big hand grips her jaw, pressing on the hinge and making her mouth open. He feeds his cock inside against her splutters, and keeps going even as her nose wrinkles in disgust as the sour tang coats her tongue.

But rather than fight him, she tries to make it good—letting him rock as deep as he wants, sucking firmly and working her tongue—because the sooner he comes, the sooner she can wash the godawful taste out of her mouth. He fists a hand in her hair, stutterfucking into her mouth and nudging at the back of her throat hard enough to make her gag.

“You’re not special, princess,” he grunts, and she makes an angry sound around his cock, but it just makes him chuckle breathlessly. “My Sugar hasn’t sucked me off yet, but she will. And when she does? It’s not gonna take long before she’s better at it than you.”

Lydia flutters her tongue just to hear his breath hitch, because she might be the one on her knees, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have any power here. She knows it’s giving him what he wants, but that’s the point right now—to be good, let him dish out her punishment, and pretend she believes he’s actually got someone else on the side. It only takes another handful of thrusts before he starts to come, and she looks up at him, smug that for all his trash talk, she _knows_ just how fast she got him off.

Unfortunately, he notices.

“Oh really?” he rasps, pulling out, the hand in her hair tightening. “Then let me give you something to be proud of.”

She manages to close her eyes before the last of his come streaks her forehead and left eyelid, and she feels herself flush. She’s going to have to wash it—and her makeup—off before she leaves, which means avoiding Allison. She won’t be able to explain her bare face.

She grits her teeth, saying nothing. When he lets go of her hair and steps back, she carefully wipes the come away from her eye before clambering back to her feet. Chris watches her, silent as he tucks his spent cock away and zips back up.

The silence drags out for a long moment before she raises an eyebrow. “What about me?”

He tips his head. “What about you?”

Lydia has a sneaking suspicion he’ll deny her, but has to ask. “After all that, don’t I get to come?”

He shrugs. “I’m not stopping you.”

She can feel her nostrils flare as she takes a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll take my leave, then, shall I?”

Chris’s eyes narrow as she moves past him. “You do that, but keep in mind that I’m not a tolerant man, princess. You pull another stunt like this, and the consequences will be a lot worse than a rough fuck. You can be replaced.”

Lydia nods once, silent as she beelines for the downstairs bathroom. As she cleans up, she tries to squash the indignation and uncertainty cramping in her gut. She’s 97% sure that Chris only mentioned this other girl to get under her skin. After all, he’s already getting fantastic sex with her, and Allison would have mentioned if she suspected her father was seeing someone. The likelihood of Chris having multiple secret affairs that he’s managed to _keep_ secret are slim.

But the remaining 3% is enough to have her striding out of the house determined to track down whoever “Sugar” is, if she’s even real. Lydia isn’t convinced she is, but now that the possibility of Chris dipping his dick elsewhere has been raised, she won’t rest until she knows for sure. And, if “Sugar” _is_ real?

There will be hell to pay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [Tumblr](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
